Liquid crystal is physically anisotropic. It is a transitional intermediate phase material having part of properties of both the crystal and the liquid, and plays an important role in many fields including biomedicine, electro-communication, aviation and navigation. In such macromolecules, a cholesteric phase liquid crystal monomer with a spiral structure is especially striking because it has excellent optical properties and can be used in novel optical materials, electronic and absorbing materials, so it has a promising application prospect.
However, from the point of view of the development of existing technologies, the cholesteric phase liquid crystal monomer is mainly applied to optical films and liquid crystal pigments. Thus, it is especially important to study and develop the application methods of such material so that they can afford higher social and economic benefits.